1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage devices, particularly, to a universal serial bus storage device
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) flash drives with USB connectors are widely used. USB flash drives can be used normally as a hard disk of an electronic device and never be removed. However, the storage space of the common USB flash drive is limited, usually cannot satisfy the requirement of large size storage. Besides, the common USB flash drive needs to be plugged into a USB interface of an electronic device when in use as the hard disk, and can be accidentally pulled out, which may cause damage to the electronic device.
A USB storage device to overcome the described limitations is thus needed.